Replacement
by Therm
Summary: Hawkeye and BJ both have to deal with the fact that BJ is Trapper's replacement.


**Title:** Replacement  
**Summary:** BJ and Hawkeye both deal with Trapper having left Korea.  
**Notes:** I was watching the episode 'Welcome to Korea' and just wondered what BJ's first real night at the 4077th would be like, and how Hawkeye would be the first time without Trapper. I added this briefly yesterday, noticed I'd left a few horrid spelling mistakes in there so took it down quickly before anyone (hopefully) noticed. It's just me checking this so forgive any mistakes.

BJ looked at what he'd been introduced to as the Swamp and saw how truly fitting it was.

Hawkeye had given him the tour of the camp, shown him where everything was, introduced him to more people than he could possibly remember. Everyone had been nice and kind and friendly, but the more time he spent walking round, the more he realised that he was being referred to as "Trapper's replacement". By the time they finished and got to the Swamp, BJ was pleased to be away from it all.

Hawkeye showed him the spare bunks. He showed him Trapper and Frank's old ones. Told him the other one was usually kept as a spare. BJ wasn't sure where to go. On one hand he was aware that Frank was still there and could come back, but he didn't want to look any more like Trapper's replacement than he already did, and going into the same spot that Trapper used to be in seemed like that's exactly what he was. Hawkeye noticed his stalling in choosing a place. Told him that Radar had already left his things by Trapper's old cot and he might as well bunk down there.

BJ nodded. Of course he'd put them there, after all, he was _just_ Trapper's replacement.

There was a footlocker on the floor and his bags were on top of it. He lifted the bags off and put them on the cot.

He sat on the edge of the cot, and looked at the footlocker. His name was stencilled on top of it. He unzipped his bag and started to fill his footlocker up with the few bits and pieces he had.

Hawkeye sat on his bunk, staring up at the top of the tent as if there were something there more exciting than green canvas. He yawned loudly. It'd been a long day. After getting back from Seoul and going to get BJ, he'd had one of the fullest days in a long time.

He wondered where Trapper was right now. Would he be off the plane by now? Back on American soil? Sitting up quickly, he looked at the time. He noticed BJ start at his abrupt movement but paid little attention. He should be in the States by now.  
Getting off the bunk, Hawkeye made his way across the compound to find Radar. He found the clerk sitting at the desk, writing out a letter home.

"Radar, any news come through?" Hawkeye asked.

"What kinda news?" He asked.

"On Trapper. The plane."

Rada,r realising what Hawkeye was asking, turned to face him. "Nothings been reported, Sir. He should be back on his way home."

Hawkeye nodded. "At least one of them made it."

Sadly, Radar nodded in agreement and watched as Hawkeye made his way back across camp.

BJ was almost finished unpacking when Hawkeye returned. "You okay?" BJ asked.

"Yeah, fine." Hawkeye said, dismissively

BJ sighed quietly. Placing the picture of Peg holding Erin next to his cot. He wanted to see their faces every morning when he woke.

A silence fell between the two, as Hawkeye got back onto his bunk and laid down again. He closed his eyes this time and BJ wasn't sure if he was going to sleep. He didn't feel tired just yet, so he decided he'd write Peg. He was certain he had enough to tell her already, although he'd leave out the gory details. She didn't need to know every little detail.

He pulled the paper and pen he had from on top of the footlocker and started to write a letter to her.

Just as he was about to start writing, he thought about his day.  
It had been an eye opener of what these people went through, what _he'd_ be going through every day from now on. From what Hawkeye and Radar had said in the bar, they'd lost their CO a little while ago and Trapper had gone home, it must be hard for the people here.

BJ looked across to where Hawkeye was. His eyes were open now as he started blankly ahead again.

"Hawkeye?" BJ said, cutting through the silence in the room.

The other man turned and looked at his new tent mate. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for today."

Hawkeye shrugged it off.

"I mean it. Radar's a nice kid, but if it had been me and him heading back from Kimpo alone... I don't think we'd have got here in one piece."

"Radar would have come through. He's a good kid."

"He certainly came through for that Korean girl in the field."

"I'll say."

"So does Radar often double as a hero round here, or was he trying to make a good first impression."

Hawkeye smiled. "Company clerks run this place. Anything we ever need it's always Radar who ends up getting it. And the worse thing is, he takes orders from everyone else. It should be him running this place and telling everyone else what to do."

BJ smiled. "How about that Klinger guy, he seemed a interesting type."

"Klinger's a great guy." Hawkeye turned a little more to face BJ. "He wants out, like we all do, but he's just prepared to go that extra mile to get it. Or should that be extra 8 miles. But when the wounded get here, he's always there. Klinger won't let you down."

"I'll remember that." BJ said, trying to make a mental note. "How about the guys I missed?"

"Henry and Trapper John." Hawkeye said their names again.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, I understand." BJ said, not wanting to upset his colleague.

Hawkeye met BJ's look for a moment before looking away. "No, I don't mind. Henry Blake was our CO. Just a regular guy. Nice, loved fishing. Liked female company." Hawkeye smiled. "He had a wife and kids at home... who he's left behind. He, er, he got discharged. We were all really happy for him, always are when someone gets outta here. We all watched him get on a chopper and fly off and er, well, that should have been it. Maybe, you know, a letter in a few weeks. We got wounded a little while later, and er, we weren't over run even being a surgeon down, casualties were pretty light. Frank worked on one guy, me and Trap on another. Anyway, Radar came in and told us Henry's plane got shot down. I remember how devastated Radar was reading that out to us. Just made you wanna give the guy a hug, but we were in someone's guts, didn't have time for a hug, you know?" Hawkeye gave it a minute before he continued. "So that was it. Henry was gone and he'd never get home."

"That must have been hard for everyone to take." BJ commented, not sure what to say.

Hawkeye didn't know what else to say either. He didn't want BJ to feel bad, it certainly wasn't his fault and yet he didn't want him to think he couldn't talk about these things. "So how about the guy I replaced?"

"Trapper. Trapper John McIntyre." He paused slightly before he continued. "You're not his replacement. Truth is, they'd have dragged you over here whether he'd left or not. You just might not have been at this MASH unit. You could have been at the front in a Aid Station, and if you think this is bad, you ain't seen nothing."

"You've been to an aid station?" BJ asked. At Hawkeye's nod, he continued. "What are they like?"

"They're tiny compared to this place. Under almost constant fire. They get a lot of casualties and just have to get them stable to get to us. They have a tough job. Once you've been there you know how lucky you are to be here. And that's a miracle."

"Been a lot?"

Hawkeye shook his head. "No, thankfully." Noting BJ had paper on his lap he added. "I'll let you write your letter, sorry."

"No, I'm interested in life here. Gives me more to write Peg." BJ moved the paper to one side. "I couldn't help but notice you have a rather interesting looking piece of equipment over here." BJ pointed to the still.

"Ah, that is my one consistent friend in this place. Makes me happy to see it and then helps me feel comfortably numb." Hawkeye got up from his cot and walked over to it, pouring out a glass of the liquid. "Care to try some?"

BJ looked suspiciously at the glass as though it might jump out at him. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this." BJ said. At Hawkeye's confused look he clarified. "I don't think I wanna lose all feeling when I just got here."

"Ah, I get it." Hawkeye said, taking the glass for himself and moving back over to his bunk. "Then I'll drink it. I need it."

"Hang on." BJ said, picking up an empty glass next to the still. "I hate to see anyone drink alone. Maybe I can lighten your load." BJ said, indicating to Hawkeye's glass.

"Sure." Hawkeye said. Pouring half the drink in BJ's cup, a few drops spilling onto the floor. "What shall we drink to?"

"To Henry and Trapper. Gone but not forgotten." BJ said, hoping it was appropriate.

Hawkeye smiled at the sentiment and let their glasses meet in a toast. "To your wife and kid."

"Thanks." BJ said.

"Thank you."

Fini


End file.
